He's Stubborn, but She's Okay With That!
by Myushu
Summary: Aisha a curious energetic girl and Elsword a boring, stubborn teenager and hates taking care of his older sister Elsa (Elesis). This summery does contain spoilers, cause I don't know how to make good summaries without spoilers. (ElsxAish)


**He's Stubborn, but She was Okay with that!**

**I can't think of a darn title, lol. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, it's like so short.**

**Elsword - Rune Slayer**

**Aisha - Elemental Master**

**Elsa - Pyro Knight**

**I will show more when they appear in the story ^^**

* * *

Aisha she was at a clothing store at night, she had went there because there was a huge sale. 60%-75% off, it was a ridiculous deal. Her eyes sparkles at many beautiful tops and skirts. "Wow! This purple top is adorable!" she cried, a sparkling purple tank top. She loved it.

She went to try the tank top on, it was amazing on her. Aisha then changed back to her normal clothes stripped white and purple sleeveless, her outerwear was a simple purple sweater, white shorts and flats with a bow on the tip of her toes.

Aisha had bought the top for a small amount of ED, holding a small papered bag with her tank top, she was now finished her business at the clothing shop.

She quickly ran out the double transparent doors and outside to the streets. "It's so dark out here, but so many people.." the girl who is in two low pigtails ran into the street.

She got lost, it was a traffic load of people. One accidentally bumped her shoulder "Ah, excuse me." as a certain redhead wearing a red, black western shirt opened, underneath it was a black top, he also had baggy blue pants.

The boy quickly walked faster as he was in a hurry holding a plastic bag filled with ingredients.

Aisha saw his face, she quickly recognized him. "Wait!" she grabbed his wrist.

The redhead with hair extensions and a small ponytail turned around. "What do you want? I'm in a hurry." the purplehead mistaken him for someone else. "I'm sorry, thought you were someone else" she puts on an innocent face.

The redhead didn't give a crap, he had to hurry or else his sister will get mad at him for not making any sweets for her. "It's alright.." he turned around back in the direction he was going.

The redhead went back to walking in a normal pace, Aisha just stood there and watched him. Further and further he goes, until he disappeared. "What a weird boy" she giggles.

The happy grape girl skips while walking home, it was a relieved that she was safe. Aisha was happy to bumped into the redhead it remind her past so much.

She loves to annoy him but, he would always annoy her back and he usually wins the argument. "What was his name again? Ahh.. I can't remember!" she stands thinking in front of her door.

Aisha lived alone, her parents went working oversea while she was stuck in school until she graduates.

She slowly pops her keys into the doorknob's hole. Entering into her house, flipping the switch to turn on the lights. "Time to take a bath! First day of school is tomorrow!"

Once Aisha was out of her bathroom, she plops on her single bed. She began to twirl the hem of her damped hair.

While the redhead was doing something at his house..

"Elsword where's my cakes?" a certain older sister of his whines, today Elsword's sister is drunk on sweets. Redhead was in the kitchen with a white apron on making a piece of cake, he groans loudly.

"How come our parents never taught you to cook?" he shouts, Elsa would care less what her brother said. She got angry, she wanted her strawberry cake now.

"Shaddup Elswoooord, where's my frigging cake you asshoooole!?" Elsa is actually sugar high, she's hyper and impatient in sugar high mode.

Elsword finally comes out with a full of a piece of delicious strawberry creamed cake. His sister drools on how it looks and smell. She violently attacked Elsword for the cake but, he dodged her simple cat attacks.

"If you want to eat it, you eat it at the table. Not in your room. I hate cleaning up your mess." he was indeed tired of her being more immature than him, not that he had to clean her mess.

Elsword also had to feed her sometimes, carrying her to the toilet when she needs it and sometimes he changes her clothes.

"Fine! But, you're feeding me!" little fake tears comes out of her magical ruby eyes.

"Like heck I would!" he purposely kicked his sister in the face telling her if you can survive a kick in your face, than you can survive by feeding yourself!

"Elsword.. it's potty time for me.." as she innocently puts a finger in her mouth, Redhead blushes, he starts to have dirty things popping into his head.

He points at Elsa nervously. "FINE! BUT, I AM NOT WIPING YOUR ASS."

* * *

**I have writers block.. might not update. :3**


End file.
